This invention relates to power drawbolts which are rotatably mounted within a machine tool spindle and are rotated by an electric motor to screw into a threaded opening in a toolholder to secure the toolholder within a socket on the front end of the spindle. The drawbolt rotates with the spindle during machining operations, and therefore, in the past, it was believed to be necessary to couple the motor to the drawbolt through a clutch since the motor was mounted on the spindle head.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a motor drawbolt coupling which eliminates the need for a clutch.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a motor drawbolt coupling containing a more compact speed reducing gear arrangement than heretofore known in the art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description herein.